Various messaging systems are available that allow users to communicate using mobile phones, computers, and similar devices. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and technical problems associated with messaging systems configured for such devices. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.